A land of Fairytales
by kamakitty
Summary: What happens when Ginny and Hermione get transported to a world where Voldemort was never born and everything would work out like a magical fairytale, full, with faerie godmothers, princes, and weird mix-ups. (This was made from pure boredom.) No flames!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I am just his biggest fan.**

**Summary: What happens when Ginny and Hermione get transported to a world where Voldemort** **was never born and everything would work out like a magical fairytale, with faerie godmothers, princes, and weird mix-ups. (This was made from pure boredom.) No flames! This is my second fic, I hope you like it, and remember to R R!**

* * *

**A Land of Fairytales**

**CHAPTER 1**

**The wish**

"Damm!" Hermione shouted, sitting in the common room with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. They were doing their Potions' essay, and Hermione couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, sincerely, although he had a grin on his face. "Need help with your homework 'mione?" he leaned over and looked at her essay, before she slapped him and Ron recoiled.

"No! Of course not, I just can't stand it! We're here sitting and doing homework, and essays, while the world outside is being destroyed!" she said, heaving a sigh. They all stared at her, "Well, I mean! V-Voldemort could come in here at any moment! And we're here working on potions!" Hermione sighed yet again. She looked around the room at the people there; a group of her closest friends, who were all once DA members in their 5th year, and they were also all planning to be aurors when they grew up, but still, they were just sitting. What would happen if Voldemort came here? What would they do?

"I agree with Hermione, but I still think we should get this done, as it's due tomorrow, and as we don't want Gryffindor to lose any more points than it already has to, seeing as Snape is our Potions,AND Defense against the Dark Arts Master. We're already in trouble as it is!" Harry said, looking around at everyone as if daring them to object. But no one did, although Hermione stared daggers at him, she went back to her work, mumbling.

"I'm going to bed!" Ron yawned.

"Me too." Harry added "We'll need to be up bright and early tomorrow!"

"Good point!" Said Neville standing up, and looking around. Harry, Ron and Neville went upstairs,leaving Hermione and Ginny who were looking over each other's essays.

They hadn't really noticed them leave, but after a while, Hermione said "Maybe we should go to bed Gin?"

"Alright, Good night 'mione." She answered, and stood up. Hermione did the same and she left the room with a quick hug, and a wave.

Ginny stayed there for a bit, wondering if, maybe there was a world out there, one that was filled with magic, and always a happy, and funny ending. It would be perfect! She would get the boy of her dreams, and that bay would be the very same boy, who she had had a major crush on since she had seen him for the very first time! Harry Potter. The-boy-who-lived. Ginny looked up at the heavens, wishing with all her heart and mind, that this other world would come to pass.

She closed her eyes, and suddenly, her wand was not in her hand. It had rolled across the floor some how! And as she stepped forward to retrieve it, she heard an earsplitting sound, it wasn't a scream. But it was loud enough to wake up the whole castle. And a vortex- thingy suddenly popped up out of nowhere, and started to suck anything and everything around her in. Ginny closed her eyes in a faint, not hearing the few yells and screams that had followed after her. But one just happened to be Hermione.

* * *

**_ME: Hello I hope you like it so far! Ill post the next one when I've got at least 3 reviews! Like I said before, NO FLAMES! I am sorry the chapter is so short, but I will have more up if I get said reviews._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter I am just its biggest fan.**

**Summery: What happens when Ginny and Hermione get transported to a world where Voldemort** **was never born and everything would work out like a magical fairytale, full, with faerie godmothers, prices, and weird mix-ups. (This was made from pure boredom.) No flames! This is my second fic, I hope you like, and remember to R R!

* * *

**

**A special re-wined just for you!**

_Ginny looked up at the heavens, wishing with all her heart and mind, that this world would come to pass._

_She closed her eyes, and suddenly, her wand was not in her hand. It had rolled across the floor some how! And as she stepped forward to retrieve it, she heard an earsplitting sound, it wasn't a scream. But it was loud enough to wake up the whole castle. And a vortex- thingy, suddenly popped up out of no where, and started to suck anything and everything around her in. Ginny closed her eyes in a faint, not hearing the few yells and screams that had followed after her. But one, just happened to be Hermione.

* * *

_

**A land of Fairytales**

**CHAPTER 2**

**A fairytale world, better for some more than others**

Hermione awoke the next morning with her head, and back aching. It was Saturday though, and she could get the rest of her work done. She opened her eyes, staring around the room in awe, This was not the girl's dormitory, this was not even Hogwarts! How could it be? Hermione got up and stared around the room, as she looked; she noticed a few squashy red and gold armchairs, which she was sure came from the Gryffindor common room.

Than it hit her. "A worm hole. But how? Why?" She had been going to bed with Ginny, when Ginny stopped, and stared out the window muttering, so she went up stairs, not thinking a thing of it. That was until Hermione heard the noise. It was a horrible noise, and it was pierced by a scream that had to be Ginny's. She had run down stairs only to find Ginny being sucked up, and her going to! That's when Hermione had screamed. It was all strange. That kind of thing only happens when you wish with all your heart, that somebody would not to be killed or not to have been born.

Hermione started to walk towards the door to the strange room, only to find a gigantic hallway, which, after a while, Hermione realized, she had just walked out of a room that was barely big enough for her.

"AAAHH! Get that thing away from me! Get the bloody dog away!" a voice from down stairs screamed. Hermione ran down the stairs, and stopped in her tracks.

"Bloody hell…" She whispered. For, there in front of her, was none other that Pavarotti, and Lavender, along with, no it couldn't be! Sirius Black. In his dog form. but, not apparently for long, for as soon as she stopped in the door way, cocking her head at the scene, that was in front of her, he had transformed back to himself, and the looks on the two girls faces were, just to horrified for words.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Duke sr.! We didn't mean to- um, we thought you were a stray!" Pavarotti stammered, looking at Sirius, who was swelling up, in indignation, handed them one, of a large bag of letters, and stormed off, in a huff.

"Hermione!" Lavender screamed, before she noticed that she was standing right in front of her. "Ah! There you are, now, you haven't fed the cat, or the nifflers yet! Now go."

"Yah! Go. Before mom comes and sees what you've done now!" Pavarotti sneered. "Scaring away the duke." She muttered as an after thought.

"Oh… umm, well I didn't say any-." She started, but was interrupted.

"Of course you did! Ha! You think **I** would? You are sadly mistaken. Now, if you don't want me to call mom, that you better get to work! Oh! And you will read, and report to us on this letter. Or, well you know what will happen, now get to work." Pavarotti snarled.

Hermione scowled, than marched right up to her and took the letter. "Fine!" she said, obviously affronted by the girls. "Fine!" She said louder this time. Hermione marched into the house slamming the door to cat-calls and jeering from the girls behind her.

Hermione marched up to her room and slammed the door, _How DARE they! And why me? Where am I? Why am I here?_ These were just a few of the things running through Hermione's head before for she got to the room she found herself in just a few minutes before.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes to an alarm clock sounding, _that's funny, I don't remember going to bed last night._ She thought though, not getting up.

As Ginny sat up, and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw her bed. It was a beautiful bed, although not in her taste, or price range at all. The bed was made of silk, and lace with lots of frill and pink. It was a VERY girly bed. Though, comfy none the less.

The bed was covered in a large peach colored quilt, and it had a small moving picture in the middle. Ginny sat up, to see the rest of the room matched the bed. It was covered in frills, pink, and peach, which all looked very expensive.

She got out of bed, and went over to a cherry wood dresser, which had a large lace sheet on top of it. Ginny took out a shirt, which was covered in flowers, put at least it wasn't pink. It was an off blue that was made of a sort if creamy texture to it. (Don't ask about the creamy thing.) She slipped off her night gown, which she had obviously bean wearing, and put on the top, than she rummaged through the clothes, which were all very fancy, and Ginny was a little nervous about taking whoever's clothes they were, but she hoped that she was not going to get in trouble,

Ginny found a nice pair of tight pants. She sighed, and left the room. Not knowing where she was, or in fact, what she was doing there.

As Ginny found her way down the stairs, she met the last person to expect. Ron. Just Ron. Who was looking very cheerful that morning, for a strange reason she did not know. It was strange, ever since the incident with the Department of Mysteries, everyone had always bean moping, now she KNEW this wasn't Hogwarts.

"Oh! Hey Gin, How are you today? Have you herd? There's a new ball coming up! I can't wait. Mum says I need a fiancée so…" He trailed off.

"Uh… yah. Ok, bye Ron!" Ginny waved as she scampered off.

She ran down stairs, thinking _at least I haven't bean kidnapped... Ron is here as well! But where am I?_

As Ginny approached a door at the foot of the stairs, she herd a noise from out side, followed by a lot of yelling. Ginny walked outside to see what was wrong, the site before her was shocking.

* * *

**Kama****Ok, cliffhanger, I hope... but anyway, I wanted to thank my three reviewers!**

_Werecat: thanks for reviewing! _

_Amazing pork: Thanksto you to! I hope the chapter was soon enough for you!_

_shadowkitten: thank you very much!_

**Three more reveiws for another chapter! **


End file.
